


Real or Not Real?

by thefamilybusinessiswincest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Michael has a squip, Rich is mentioned like twice but not enough to be a character in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilybusinessiswincest/pseuds/thefamilybusinessiswincest
Summary: "As they laid on Michael's bed, Jeremy thanked his lucky stars or fate or whatever the hell brought Michael into his life."





	Real or Not Real?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title, so I used a Hunger Games quote, whoops. Anyway, please enjoy this humble trash. Tell me if I need to add tags.

Jeremy couldn't stop running his fingers through Michael's hair, it calmed the both of them down and was a much needed distraction from the voices in their heads. As they laid on Michael's bed, Jeremy thanked his lucky stars or fate or whatever the hell brought Michael into his life. 

“Jere?” Michael mumbled, sleepily. 

“Yeah, Michael?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were real.”

Michael pulled Jeremy closer, and Jeremy was left wondering what that meant. 

Michael seemed to be sound asleep, and Jeremy laid his head on Michael's chest.

What Michael said flew from his mind as he took in the sight of Michael one last time before he too began to fall asleep. He could hear his friend's steady, soft heartbeat through his plush red sweater. That's all he needed, he is all that Jeremy needs. 

Some 8-bit game theme blared through the room as Michael's phone rang. 

“Hey, Rich, what's up, man?” the raspiness gave away the drowsiness in the boy's voice. Michael stroked from Jeremy's forehead into his soft, brown hair. 

“Yeah, man, I'm just hanging out with Jeremy. I can't believe I'm so lucky.” 

Michael mumbled some goodbye to Rich after he saw that Jeremy was stirring. 

Jeremy began slowly blinking his eyes open. Michael had begun whispering sweet nothings to his somnolent friend. Jeremy could feel the vibrations running from Michael's chest to his own. They were truly connected. 

“Michael?”

“Jeremy?” the boy asked, absolutely smitten. 

“You said you wanted to ‘make sure I was real’ earlier? What does that mean?” He didn't mean it, but the tone in his voice sounded accusatory and Michael demeanor completely changed. 

“Jeremy, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to hate me even more…” 

Jeremy had seen the mistake he'd just made. 

“No, Michael. You know I'd never ever hate you, right? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Jeremy, I never told you, but I took a squip...”

“No, Michael. Please tell me you're kidding.”

“I did. My older brother got one and I was just curious. I messed up. And I can't fucking find anymore Red Mountain Dew and it won't let me search for it. God, I wish that was the worst part, too.” Michael was in tears and he just continued through, Jeremy would know everything. 

“Jeremy, my squip looks like you. He- you, I mean- it tells me how I'm such a loser and how I will never be good enough. I already knew that, but it just hurts, man.”

Jeremy could hear and see the heaving of Michael's chest, and he reached to soothe the boy. He looked so fragile, Jeremy's heart felt as if it would shatter.

As soon as Jeremy's hand made contact with Michael’s back, the boy seemed to jump out of his skin. 

“I'm sorry if I've been bad, I promise I'll be better, I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise!” the last one sounded pained and Michael threw his hands over his eyes. 

“Shh, buddy. It's Jeremy, okay. Real, live Jeremy Heere. We've been friends for years, I would never hurt you. Shh, calm down. I'm right here, it's okay,” Jeremy rubbed Michael's back in small circles. Michael was still breathing heavily, but he shook much less under Jeremy's hand.

The two boys knew the voices in their heads would probably never leave, but moments of comfort and bliss could easily be found with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Say hey to me on Tumblr at savingthefamilybusiness or shoot me an ask on ask-middleborough-gays.tumblr.com. I'm the mod for Rich.


End file.
